1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display system of mobile audio devices which enables comparative displays between a frequency range of audio sources read from outside and memorized in the main body of mobile audio devices and a frequency range replayed at the main body of the mobile audio device.
2. Description of Related Art
In accordance with improvement of functions in mobile audio replay devices, replay devices with higher sound quality have been requested increasingly. As results, as for audio sources of music, devices which memorize higher sampling frequencies than CD (sampling frequency 44.1 kHz) such as 96 kHz or 192 kHz with high sound quality begin to be sold.
However, although an audio source is with a high sound quality, it is unknown if an audio replay device can be replayed with such sound quality as making the best use of the sound source.
Conventionally, although an earphone is connected to a mobile audio replay device by cord, devices have been known that multiple LEDs are equipped on the way of the cord and these LEDs turn on by light emitting brightness, plain color, color, fixation, blinking, revolving lantern, water-flow simulation dynamic state etc. (for example, patent reference 1).
[Patent reference 1] Registration of utility model No. 3185412 official bulletin